


Literatura

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Dino se emborracha, le da por citar autores que Kyoya no tenía puta idea de que existieran. Drabble D18 sin mucho sentido. Nada explicito, así que si buscan porno, aquí no lo van a encontrar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literatura

Literatura

Hibari caminó un par de calles, pensando en que cuando Dino se ponía ebrio, tenía la tendencia a citar autores de los que él nunca había escuchado hablar y de quienes no tenía puta idea de que existieran. La literatura no era su fuerte: pasaba más tiempo mordiendo hasta la muerte que perdido entre hojas llenas de, lo que a su parecer, no era más que palabrería inútil.

-Las palabras también muerden, Kyoya-le había dicho la noche anterior el Haneuma, antes de darle otro trago al whiskey.

No supo si Dino citaba a alguien en esa ocasión, y comenzó a dudar sobre qué tan correctas eran sus palabras en caso de que hiciera alusión a uno de esos desconocidos autores. Los borrachos no le inspiraban la mayor confianza del mundo.

Lo que al exprefecto sí le había quedado claro un rato después de la cita dudosa, fue que le gustaba que Dino le susurrara cosas sucias en italiano. Las palabras del rubio podrían no morder, pero le lamían y calentaban ciertas partes del cuerpo a través de los oídos. Quizá, con más ejercicio, el Haneuma podría morderlo con sus palabras. Y con mucha práctica, podría incluso hacerle mamadas verbales.

Kyoya sonrió, entrando a la librería erótica que había encontrado unas semanas atrás, mientras paseaba por Italia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic va porque estudio literatura. Estudio. Literatura. Y salió de mi intento por no tirarme al suelo a mitad de la clase y llorar porque mi vida es un asco últimamente, así que no esperen mucho. Ya otro día les dejo un fanfic decente.


End file.
